


Shiraz

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiraz

The main problem with Sandford was that it was a small village, and it didn’t take Nicholas long at all to come to the conclusion that he was going to be stuck in an enforced celibate hell. The women all either hated him for locking up family members, or were insane, and far as he could tell, Sandford had no gay community. Many of the villagers were of the old-fashioned variety; homophobic, xenophobic, and until recently, believed firmly in corporate punishment. And right now, Nicholas represented everything the very core of Sandford stood against. Hell, he didn’t even go to church. Heathen.

There were times when he considered ringing up Travis, he was so desperate, and asking if he might be welcome for a weekend hurrah in the city. Of course, he’d falter at the last moment, occasionally finding himself at the pub, instead, tucked away in the corner with a glass of over-priced red in front of him.

Tonight, he had managed to gather the courage to beg Travis to let him stay the weekend, and got voice mail instead. For a moment, he even entertained the idea of venturing out to Buford Abbey, maybe finding a liberal club of sorts, and getting everything out of his system, but the idea of a one-night-stand was less than glamorous, no matter how you tried to spin it.

He’d drank half of the bottle of Shiraz by the time Danny found him, letting himself fall easily into the seat across from Nicholas.

“Well, at least it ain’t cranberry juice,” Danny said as he looked at the label. “Why’s it got a kangaroo on it?”

Nicholas smiled in amazement. “Because it’s from Australia,” he answered as he took the bottle from Danny, topping off his glass.

“But... I thought wine comes from grapes?”

Nicholas laughed, before looking away from Danny, his eyes focused on some of the trappings hung above the bar.  
He was surprised to find himself talked into Danny’s flat again. Warm and happy , he settled into the sofa as Danny shuffled around his DVD collection, eventually settling on Patriot Games, sliding it into the player. Nicholas meant to ask what the DVD was supposed to be about, but found himself distracted instead by the curve of Danny’s thigh underneath his jeans.

“You alright, Nick?” Danny asked suddenly.

Nicholas snapped to attention. “What?” he asked dumbly. “Yeah.”

Danny shook his head lightly as he settled on the sofa, queuing up the movie. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep, and we haven’t even started the film yet,” he pointed out.

“Right,” Nicholas said nervously. “Sorry.”

Any other man would have complained, and Nicholas knew he probably should have, when Danny leaned heavily against Nicholas’ side, breathing easily as the opening credits faded in and out. Nicholas shifted slightly under Danny’s weight, eventually managing to twist himself around onto his back, leaning aga inst the arm of the sofa. Eventually, they both got themselves comfortable, and watched as IRA terrorists tried to assassinate some of the Royal Family.

Finishing off his drink, Danny put it on the table and innocently rested his hand on Nicholas’ thigh. Again, Nicholas knew he should protest, but didn’t. He felt a light stirring in his crotch, and apparently Danny had felt it too, pulling his had away sharply. “Sorry, Nick,” he said.

Nicholas looked up at Danny quickly. “What?” he asked.

“Oh.” Danny returned his attention back to the telly. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Nicholas shook his head. “Wasn’t asleep,” he said quietly.

“Oh.”

Before Nicholas had a chance to respond, Danny had moved on top of him, his hand back on Nicholas’ thigh, but with intent. For a brief moment, Nicholas looked at his partner, startled, before grabbing hold of his shirt collar and bringing Danny into a kiss, desperately ex ploring the other man’s mouth. Danny let his hand move from Nicholas’ thigh to his belt, clumsily unfastening it.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” he asked, breaking away to see what the hell he was doing with Nicholas’ belt.

“I thought...”

“You think too damn much,” Danny said. He pulled Nicholas’ belt from his trousers, dropping it to the floor, and immediately set work on his zip.

Nicholas wiggled out of his trousers, watching as Danny tossed them to the ground as well. “Right here?” he asked.

Danny shrugged. “Yeah?” He didn’t sound very certain, but seemed to like the idea anyway. He slid his hand under Nicholas’ underwear, stroking his fingers up the already hard shaft before taking off his shorts all together. He repositioned himself before going down on Nicholas, pulling back foreskin and taking the tip in his mouth, before slowly working down the shaft.

“Ohjesuswasn’texpectingthat!” Nicho las let his head roll back over the arm rest, his eyes closed tightly in an effort to keep them from going crossed completely.

His left hand gently stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, Danny moved his right hand down Nicholas’ stomach, his fingers trailing down behind his bollocks, rubbing the area with firm strokes. Nicholas arched into Danny’s mouth, making an effort to try not to choke the poor man. What was left of any cognitive thought was wiped clean when Danny’s hand moved further down, sliding a finger into his opening. He didn’t work with any particular rhythm, flicking his tongue against the glans as he took Nicholas even deeper. Nicholas forgot all about playing nice, and began bucking, pushing himself deeper into Danny’s mouth.

His hands struggled for a place to rest, as he felt himself being pushed over the edge, gripping madly for anything his fingers could find. He felt a knot build up in his stomach, and just as quickly as it ca me, it was gone with explosive release. He could feel his own heat filling Danny’s mouth as he collapsed back into the sofa, his chest heaving. Taking a few moments to situate himself, Danny sat back up, reaching for a towel in a nearby stack of washing.

“You ain’t alone, you know that?” he asked, as he wiped his face.

Nicholas only nodded.

“You just gotta say something.” He chucked the towel toward the kitchen, before fetching up Nicholas and wrestled the man over his shoulder, standing awkwardly.

“Danny!” Nicholas cried out nervously.

“You think I’m done with you?” Danny asked, kicking Nicholas’ discarded trousers out of his way as he made tracks for the bedroom.


End file.
